


The Importance of Shoes

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Draco's opinion that Muggles are crazy, and suicidal. Harry cannot really disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> written at: April 8th, 2010 9:30 P.M.

The Importance of Shoes

"Are you crazy, what in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Draco demands, angrily.

Harry sighs, and leans back onto his elbows. "Hermione said it was for a good cause..." He mumbles almost petulantly, rubbing blades of grass between his fingers.

Draco eyes him with a mixture of exasperation and annoyance. "Well, if she does that's only because her boyfriend and his family can relate so well." The words come out almost reflexively.

Even so Harry glares at him. "Draco." He says admonishingly, expression hardening.

"Harry." Draco replies, looking calmly back and refusing to relent.

A pause. "Don't do that, I mean it."

"Oh?"Draco retorts, " Well I really mean- Bloody Hell, you stupid _git!_ "

Harry sighs, leaning forward to look at his foot which is currently situated in Draco's lap. "Is it that bad?" He  asks, even though he can see the rag in Draco's hand. The rag that used to be white but that is now an awful shade of red...

Draco sighs. "I think we have to go inside and tell Girl-Weasley..." He expresses, and Harry knows that is really the last thing Draco wants to do. In fact, it's the last thing either of them wants to do.

Harry pulls a face. "Ginny will be mad..." He insists, and now it is Draco's turn to glare at him.

"Well, I think you might bleed to death if we don't tell someone, and I think she might be more forgiving than the Weasel's girlfriend." He says, and he looks pointedly at the large piece of red-stained glass sitting beside them. Harry thinks he's probably only mostly joking.

"Fine." He sighs, "help me up."

Draco does, and together they make their way inside.

Fifteen minutes, one healing spell, and a very pissed off Ginny Weasley later Harry is standing in the bathroom, washing the blood from his now healed foot. Draco stands in the doorway and watches.

"So," He says after a long silence, "are there anymore of these suicidal Muggle Holiday's I should be aware of?"

Harry opens his mouth to respond to this, just as Hermione comes into view. She's holding onto Ron, who is having to hop his way up the stairs.

They stop briefly when she catches Draco looking at them. "He stepped on a nail." She expresses, and then catches sight of Harry. "Oh, Harry! What did you _do_?"

Harry and Draco exchange looks. "Nothing." They say in unison and she rolls her eyes towards the ceiling in a 'why me' sort of way before exclaiming, "Boys!" and continuing on.

When she's gone, Draco turns to Harry looking at him pointedly. Harry sighs. "No, Draco." He says, "There are no more suicidal Muggle Holidays that you should be made aware of."

Draco smiles at this. "Good." He says, "I don't like you getting hurt, and besides..." A pause. "Muggles are _crazy_. "

**End**


End file.
